what binds us together?
by ultra yaoi fan
Summary: What does happen when ash finds tory in a odd predicament. Not a one shot-multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is once again ultra Yaoi fan, with another story. This is a request or a challenge from somebody else, I won't mention it nor credit it to them as they requested. This will be a ash x Tory fic. For those that do not know who Tory is he is the blue haired boy in the deoxys Pokémon movie. This is multi-chapter story going for at least 4-5 chapters. On to the story now.

Ash's pov

Sigh...my name is ash Ketchum i am 16 years old and am currently in this techno town. My friends: Brock went to take care of some family stuff, and may and max went back to petal burg city because their father has been eradicated from his position of gym leader. Here I am all alone staying in this town, lounging about with Tory. I admit I've also began to become slightly attracted to him. *moan* hmm what in the world is that... no it couldn't be. I crept up to Tory's bedroom carefully opened the door. It was the most shocking thing I've ever seen. There Tory is with him rubbing his cock...jacking off. I started groping myself. Then i accidently moaned too loudly. "Ash what the hell"...

I know it's short but I'm not so good with "building the relationship" and the requestor I hope you like it.


	2. the mysteries of love

A/N: ultra yaoi fan here as expected. For those who have been patiently waiting especially the requester.

Ash: so what are ya gonna force me to do today Haineko (new nickname for characters to call me)?

Haineko: let's see rape, pregnancy so many choices such little time.

Tori: Haineko what are the chances of me getting through this without a sore ass?

Haineko: let's see if you're lucky -342, now ash if you would, the disclaimer.

Ash: Haineko doesn't own Pokémon or any anime for that matter or Pokémon would refer to preparing someone for sexual intercourse.

Haineko: onto the story.

What binds us together Chapter 2: the mysteries of love

Tory's pov

In the middle of my masturbation I heard a moan and when I saw ash I accidently shouted "what the hell". The next second ash shed his pants and edged towards me, almost as if he was drunk on lust. Then ash asked "do you want this tory". I somewhat said yes. Then he started kissing down my neck and reached my nipples. The next second I was in pure heaven, drunk with lust, both of us at that. When he was done with the swollen nipple he gave the same torture to the other.

After he was done with foreplay and reached my member. "Would you like some help finishing up there" ash asked. A mumbled a yes. The next second ash engulfed my entire member in that awesome heat. With a few sucks I had climaxed. My biggest one from memory.

"ready this will hurt" ash questioned. A moaned "yea". Afterwards he began engulfing his finger in saliva, thoroughly. Then he placed two digits in entrance. It hurt like getting shot but it did feel nice. My scrunched up face was soon enveloped by pleasure in fact my whole body was when ash found my prostate.

After preparation ash lubricated his member and thrusted all the way to the hilt and thrusted my prostate directly. I was in tears but the pleasure overridden the pain. As ash kissed them away love came into the mixture. I now know what has bonded me and ash together these past weeks love has. Love I was thinking then I climaxed and moaned ash's name in euphoria.

Ash's pov

I can't believe I did that. I must of be been wasted on lust and love. I just hope he feels the same way.

How was it good, bad, review.


	3. a snake binded by its victim

Hello once again this is ultra yaoi fan. This story is beyond late. Just a side note, I am more of a reader then a writer. I am perfect at grammar and spelling and able to read beyond fast. Therefore I write because I want to not because anyone says so. Enough about that here is the story.

Chapter 3 like a snake binded with its victim

The sun was shining in its place as usual, but this day is anything but normal. Tory woke up in a daze, when he broke that daze he proceeded to get up, with a sudden "pain in the ass" he sat back down.

"Owwwwwww what the hell is going on" he wondered. When he found ash shirtless he felt like going in a hole and never coming out. "Oh shit" he cursed. He quickly rushed in the bathroom paying no attention to his "pain in the ass".

Ash soon woke up the first thing he thought was oh shit. With tears streaming down his cheeks he cried a song of sorrow.

Its short I know but anyway. Anyone that reads this, if you could please tell friends because it's a bit difficult to wanna continue if there is only one person keeping this story from collapsing. If you wanna tell friends be aware its yaoi so if your friends are any kind of homophile it may be best not to share this information with them.


End file.
